1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fork lift truck having a vehicle frame and lifting mechanism, with an axle body of a front axle of the fork lift fastened to the vehicle frame by at least one elastic bearing.
2. Technical Considerations
A fork lift truck with an axle body elastically connected to the vehicle frame is disclosed in DE 198 49 770 A1, herein incorporated by reference. The elastic bearing formed by an elastomeric damping element prevents the transmission of vibrations that occur in the vicinity of the axle body to the vehicle frame. In this system, there is an additional elastic bearing that connects the lifting mechanism with the axle body, as a result of which these two components are vibrationally isolated. A tilting of the lifting mechanism is also possible as a result of the elastic deformation of the additional elastic bearing. This system has the disadvantage that the elastic bearing system can lead to lateral oscillations or vibrations of the lifting mechanism and, hence, to instability of the lifting mechanism during normal operation.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a fork lift truck that has a lifting mechanism that is vibrationally isolated from the vehicle frame, and on which sufficient lateral stability of the lifting mechanism is provided.